


tmnt 2012 x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. michelangelo hamato

You were a close friend of Mikey, you have been ever since he saved you from a couple of brutes. A knocking interrupted your thoughts. You looked over to your window to see Mikey giving you a cheeky smile. You opened the window, letting Mikey hop in.   
  


**" Hey, Angel Cakes! What's up? You haven't been at the lair in a couple of weeks..."**  
  


**" Angel-cakes?"**  
  


**" Did I say that out loud? Sorry..."** _Y_ ou smiled.   
  


**" It's fine, I like it. Anyways, I've been cramming a bunch of information into my brain because of finals, but I have plenty of time to hang out with you now."** _Y_ our smile widened. Mikey rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 **" Look (y/n), I need to tell you something... I've never felt this way about someone else before. I-I know you're a human and I'm a giant mutant turtle, but would you consider being my- y'know girlfriend/boyfriend??"** _Y_ ou pounced on top of the turtle and smashed your lips onto his.  **" So, is that a yes?"**  
  


**" Of course it's a yes, you nerd. Come on, let's go play some video games."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Leonardo Hamato

You had just heard the news. Splinter was dead. You knocked on Leo’s door.

 **“Leo? It’s me. Can I come in?”** The door slowly opened. You stepped on and sat on the edge of Leo’s bed. His eyes were bloodshot and tired looking.  **“Do you want to talk about it?”** He shook his head.

 **“No, just stay with me.“** You watched as Leo laid his head on your lap.

 **“Ok.”** You rubbed his plastron comfortingly.

**“I heard Shredder is still alive. We plan on taking him out tonight, once and for all. I just thought I should tell you now… I know how upset you get when I don’t tell you I’m going on a mission and that’s the last thing I want to do.”**

**“Are you sure you’re up to it?”** He nodded his head.

 **“I’ve never been more sure about anything. I want to do this for father.”** You nodded in understanding.

**“What do you want me to do?”**

**“You want to come with me? Why?”**

**“Leo, you’re my boyfriend and I care about you a lot.”**

…

..

.

You sat next to the other turtles and waited for your orders.

 **“(y/n), I need you to wait in the shell raiser. If we’re injured we’ll come to you.”** You nodded your head and watched as the turtles, April and Casey left to fight shredder.

…

..

.

You looked up suddenly when the doors to the shell raiser burst open. Everyone was here. Everyone was safe, all except for Leo. He was nowhere in sight. As you were healing you began to ask questions.

 **“Where’s Leo? Is he ok? Is he-”** Raph stood outside the shell raiser and yelled for you to come out. You halted your healing session on Casey and stood next to Raph. “ **What is it?”**

 **“It’s Leo.”** Raph ran to where his brother was. He waved you over. You looked at your boyfriend’s bruised body in concern.

 **“Help me get him into the shell raiser.”** You grabbed your medical supplied and quickly treated his wounds. Leo opened his eyes and grabbed your hand.

 **“(y/n)... It’s over. Shredder is finally dead.”** You laid Leo on his back and raised your hands to his chest.

 **“Just stay still. I need a minute.”** Your hands began to glow a bright shade of green as you healed Leo.” “Let’s go home.”

…

..

.

You laid on Leo’s bed; asleep. Leo watched you from a nearby chair, he turned to Donnie.

**“Why is/are [she/he/they] still sleeping?”**

**“Well, [her/his/their] powers are quite powerful. (y/n) just needs some sleep.”** Leo gave him a small nod and turned his attention to you. You turned on your side to face Leo, your eyes slowly fluttered open. “ **Hey, I was getting worried. You’ve been out for a few days. Are you alright?”** You sat up and grabbed his hand.

 **“I’m fine, I did have to heal 6 people back to full health. “** Leo pulled you to his chest.

**“You scared me...But I’m glad you’re ok.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
